gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Sasaki Isaburo
|colorscheme=MimawarigumiColors |image= |jname=佐々木異三郎 |rname=''Sasaki Isaburo'' |epithet=Triple Threat, Sabu-chan |ename= Isaburo Sasaki |status=Alive |first=Episode 244 |affiliation=Shinsengumi |birthday=10 Oct/Libra |species=Human |occupation=Police |jva=Morikawa Toshiyuki |strong points=Right Hand with sword and Left Hand with gun. }} | divwidth= | floatalign= | floatclear= }} Sasaki Isaburo (佐々木異三郎) is the commander of Mimawarigumi. Appearance He is a tall person and wears a white version of the Shinsengumi uniform but he also wears a long trench coat. He wears a monocle. His dead-looking eyes are very similar with Gintoki's. Background Sasaki Isaburo born into the elite samurai family Sasaki as the main heir. He is also the half brother to Sasaki Tetsunosuke. As a newly establishled organisation, they have accomplised a lot more than the Shinsegtumi and the police. Even the Bakufu relies heavily on Sasaki Isaburo and the Mimawarigumi . Personality His personality is completely different compared when using email. He sends continuously mail for his mailbuddies and can suddenly turn quite desperate to have them reply for him. He insist people to call him Sabu-chan. He states that he doesn't have many friends. He cannot express all his feelings by words so he usually texts with his cellphone. He also has a need to express for everyone about Mimawarigumi's eliteness. Strength & Abilities Being born in the elite samurai Sasaki family, he was trained as the main heir. He is known as the "Triple threat" master of three weapons: the swords, gun and the pen. His fighting style in Mimawarigumi arc was that he shoot's the enemy with his gun and if the enemy dodges the gunshot he would slash them with his sword. He is skilled in combat, able to stand his ground against, and even initially overpower Hijikata Toushirou with his fighting techniques. Relationship Family *'Sasaki Tetsunosuke:' His half brother, he sees him as the Sasaki family failure. Isaburo wouldn't hesitate to kill Tetsunosuke if the situation calls it. Friends & Allies *'Imai Nobume:' His vice commander, Isaburo trusts Nobume abilities as a assassin. *'Takasugi Shinsuke: '''Currently not much is known between the two but there is no hostility between them and they seem to plot together. According to Nobume, Isaburo intends to see through Takasugi's lie. Acquaintance *'Sakata Gintoki:' Isaburo views Gintoki as his favourite email buddy. After the events in Baragaki arc, Isaburo knows that Gintoki is the infamous Joushishi veteran, Shiroyasha. He couldn't understand how he emotionally moved the Shogun to resign his position, helped the Shinsengumi to find a reason to take up their swords and his influence on Nobume. Enemies *'Hijikata Toushirou:' Isaburo claims he is a big fan of him and Shinsengumi. This all might be nothing more than sarcasm however, as Isaburo wasn't even slightly hesitant to kill Hijikata. Story Baragaki Arc His first appearance was in the Baragaki arc, he sent his brother Sasaki Tetsunosuke to infiltrate the Shinsengumi. After appearing to arrest Gintoki he used him to discover the whereabouts of the Check It Out gang using Tetsunosuke as the lure. Sasaki eventually squares off against Hijikata realizing it is a distraction to save Tetsunosuke and has Nobume advance to kill off the rebels. After initially overpowering Hijikata, Sasaki gets a call from Gintoki saying he finished his end of the deal and is going to do things his way. Despite having a helicopter and main advance squad proceed to attack the rebels, Sasaki is eventually forced to halt his advance with persuasion from Kondo, Yamazaki and Hijikata. At the end of the arc, he is seen talking to Takasugi about fishing in dirty water. Ikkoku Keisei Arc His second appearance was when Yorozuya and Tsukuyo entered the Shogun castle and the Mimawarigumi guarding the Shogun castle. There, Gintoki once again encountered Isaburo. When Kagura and Shinpachi asked about Suruzan's involvement with Sada Sada, Isaburo answered that Sada Sada had used Suruzan merely as a tool to assassinate high ranked people who opposed his power. Isaburo was stabbed by a Naraku member before he managed to finish the story entirely. Soon after Mimawarigumi was relieved from guarding duty in castle. Trivia *His character is based on the leader of the real Mimawarigumi, '''Sasaki Tadasaburo 佐々木只三郎'. *He shares the same birthday with fellow Gintama character Sakata Gintoki 坂田 銀時 Category:Male Characters Category:Human Category:Sasaki Isaburo Category:Characters Category:Mimawarigumi Category:Antagonists